


Office Romance

by AriSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Office Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriSnow/pseuds/AriSnow
Summary: Arianne has wanted Jon for ages. Jon has wanted Arianne since he laid eyes on her. Things finally hot up.





	Office Romance

**_Office Romance_ **

Jon had been given the task of analysing which interns to hire by his father. The Targaryen brand had dozens of interns, but they permanently hired only a few. His father had also given him the power to decide which of their employees deserved a promotion for a management position. He had narrowed it down to two individuals that he felt deserved the promotion. He had interviewed the first candidate, a Mr Samwell Tarly, and he was impressed. He now only had to interview the second candidate; Miss Arianne Martell.

_Fuck me! I’ve got to interview the hottest woman I’ve ever met._

_Knock Knock Knock_

‘Come in’ he said. The door opened and Arianne sashayed in, her hips almost mesmerising him. ‘Miss Martell, please take a seat’.

‘Please call me Arianne or Ari, Mr Targaryen’ she said politely as she took a seat.

‘Then you must call me, Jon’ he smiled at her. Jon looked at the papers in his hands and missed Arianne’s eyes roam his body as she licked her lips. They discussed the position that the firm felt was right for Arianne for a while and Jon could see her as a perfect fit, although there was another who could do the job just as well.

Arianne had seen the only son of the CEO, Rhaegar Targaryen on numerous occasions but they had rarely had the opportunity to talk alone and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t wanted to jump his bones every time she saw him. _He’s so fucking hot! I can’t help it. Just looking at him makes me wet._ She leaned forward in her chair as Jon spoke and she knew that she was showing off her cleavage to him. He stopped mid-sentence and stared at her tits which brought a triumphant smile to her face.

His eyes flicked back up to her apologetically, but she continued to smile at him. He clearly desired her just as much as she desired him.

‘Jon? There’s something that I want to tell you, something personal’ she told him.

‘What’s that? We’re done with the interview, so you can tell me whatever it is’ he said kindly.

‘Great! Because everything we’ve just discussed was work related and what I’m about to tell you is most definitely not’.

‘Hmmm, I’m intrigued Ari’.

_Good._ ‘I’m going to be blunt; I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long’. His eyes widened because he couldn’t believe what she said.

‘What?’ he choked out.

‘I want to fuck you’ she said as she stood up, rounded the desk and sat on Jon’s lap. ‘This has nothing to do with the promotion. I just really want you’. She smirked at him, feeling his hard length pressed against her ass. _Oh yeah, he wants me too!_ Arianne leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips. It took Jon and moment to register what happened but when he did, he kissed Arianne back with just as much passion whilst his hands roamed her body.

Ari moaned into his mouth as Jon squeezed her ass. She cupped his cheek as she kissed him whilst the other wound through his hair. Ari grinded on his dick, making him gasp loudly which amused her.

‘I want to fuck you too’ he said breathlessly after they pulled away to breathe.

Arianne was about to dive in and capture his lips again but they both heard a knock and she just managed to get below his desk before the door to Jon’s office opened.

‘Jon’. Arianne heard the sound of Jon’s father and she was quite amused at their current predicament. He cupped him through his trousers and she was impressed he didn’t make a sound.

‘Father, what brings you here?’

Arianne took the opportunity to unzip Jon’s trousers as he spoke and she pulled his cock out of his underwear. It was her turn to gasp as his big cock smacked her in the face.

‘What was that?’ Rhaegar asked, wondering where he heard a sound come from.

‘What?’ Jon asked, trying to act nonchalant whilst Arianne stroked his dick.

‘I heard…don’t worry’ he replied. Whilst he had said that, Arianne had taken Jon’s cock in her mouth and was sucking it. Her head bobbed up and down and Jon found it difficult to concentrate. ‘I was wondering whether you had decided on which candidate you had picked for the management position?’

‘Yes…’ he stammered. At that moment, Arianne had hollowed her cheeks and sucked him hard. ‘It was close but I’ve decided it should be Miss Martell’. When Arianne heard Jon had chosen her, she sucked his balls and she felt him caress her cheek as she did so.

‘Good, I’ll have the paperwork drawn up’. Thankfully Rhaegar left and Jon immediately lifted Arianne from underneath the desk. Their kiss was sloppy as they couldn’t stand another second without their mouths fused together.

Arianne began unbuttoning Jon’s shirt and she pressed her lips against the hard muscle that appeared beneath it. ‘You didn’t pick me just because I was sucking your dick right?’ Arianne said against his chest.

Jon laughed, ‘Of course not. I picked you because you’re the best. The fact you were sucking my dick had nothing to do with it. I’m not complaining though’. Arianne laughed at that and ogled his body once she had removed his shirt. Jon quickly removed her clothes too and before long, they were both butt naked in his office.

Jon’s eyes darkened as his eyes looked at her beautiful face before dropping lower to her large tits and her shaved pussy. He was nearly drooling as he grabbed her big ass and lifted her up. Ari wrapped her legs around him and Jon laid her down on the desk. He swiftly entered her cunt, which was dripping wet for him, and he pounded into her at a rapid rate.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yeah just like that Jon!’ Arianne moaned as her hands cupped her tits. Jon leaned over and kissed down her neck as he fucked her, making her squirm underneath him. His placed a number of kisses on her chest as he nuzzled his face between her tits.

‘Holy shit, Ari’ he muttered against her large tits. His mouth took one of her nipples in his mouth and Arianne cried out in pleasure.

Jon relentlessly pounded into her, loving the feeling of her warm, wet and tight cunt wrapped around his cock. Arianne was moaning loudly, saying his name over and over again.

He untangled her legs from his waist and flipped her over so that her tits where on his desk whilst her ass was on full display to him. He caressed her butt, admiring the view and he saw Arianne smirking at him wickedly as he did so.

Jon lined his cock up to her pussy but Arianne didn’t want to waste any time, so she backed herself onto his cock.

‘Fuckkkkk’ both of them moaned.

Jon’s hand rubbed her clit whilst his cock slammed into her from behind. ‘Just like that…I’m so close, Jon. Please make me cum’ Arianne begged. His thick length filled her pussy up and Arianne shook as her orgasm rocked her body. Her body trembled as she felt wave after wave of pleasure ‘JON! I’M CUMMING! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!’

Her cunt tightened around Jon and milked him for his cum. ‘Fuck, I’m so close’ he groaned into her ear.

‘Yes! Cum for me!’ Arianne moaned.

‘Shittttttttttt’. Jon gave her one last deep thrust before he came violently inside of her, painting the insides of her pussy white. They both breathed heavily and Jon pulled her down onto his lap as he sat back down on his chair. She turned around in the chair and Jon wrapped his arms around her whilst she rested her head on his shoulder.

‘How long have you felt like this?’ Jon asked as he rubbed soothing circles down her lower back.

‘Since the day I met you’ Arianne said against his shoulder. ‘You?’

‘Same’ he replied. She pulled back and grinned at him before she placed a kiss on his lips.

‘So what now?’ she asked, her forehead resting against his. ‘I know I want to do this again’.

‘Oh, we’re definitely good this again, Ari’ he laughed which caused Ari to giggle. ‘But first, I want to do this right. I’d like to take you out to dinner’.

‘I’d love that’ she replied, giving him another kiss. ‘This isn’t just sex for me. I want to be your girlfriend’.

Jon smiled widely and this time, he took the initiative and kissed her. ‘I want that too’.


End file.
